


Augurio

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2020, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: La mujer había lanzado la maldición asesina de inmediato a su hermana, y dejado que Voldemort hiciera lo mismo con el agotado Harry; el final había comenzado ese día.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	Augurio

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Este Drabble está participando en el Drinny-Con 2020, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

El clima había cambiado, una vez más, desde que había cerrado los ojos y suplicado por una señal de que lo que hacía no era una buena idea, así que la respuesta a esa plegaría era que el cielo se tornara más gris y el viento soplara con más intensidad, si hubiese estado en el patio, posiblemente habría caído al suelo.

Aquel cambio tan drástico de clima le había recordado un par de años atrás, mientras estaba en su sexto año en Hogwarts, el ascenso a la cima de Voldemort siempre había estado acompañado de aquellos cambios climáticos.

Era un augurio de cómo se tornaría la vida de las personas si realmente Voldemort tomaba el poder.

Era claro que el tiempo les había demostrado que también podía tornarse brillante y caluroso mientras vivían en una represión total y eran esclavizados de diferentes manera todos aquellos que pelearon del lado de Harry Potter, como ella, su familia y sus amigos.

Observó al joven que salió de la pequeña cabaña ubicada frente a la de ella y su familia; la mirada gris de Draco Malfoy se posó en ella, no hizo ni una sola mueca, ni un insulto a su persona, se había limitado a seguir su camino.

Para muchos no fue una sorpresa cuando los Malfoy fueron “destronados” de su puesto en los mortífagos y expuestos como unos traidores más.

Narcissa Malfoy había tratado de engañar a Voldemort respecto a la muerte de Harry Potter, y por un momento funcionó, hasta que Bellatrix Lestrange, había ido a cerciorarse de que fuese verdad.

La mujer había lanzado la maldición asesina de inmediato a su hermana, y dejado que Voldemort hiciera lo mismo con el agotado Harry; el final había comenzado ese día.

La esperanza había acabado por completo ese día, ni siquiera porque Neville había matado a Nagini, los miembros de la Orden, lo habían detenido de atacar a Voldemort, ya no había esperanza, ya resultaba en vano luchar por algo que no creían que valiera la pena.

Suspiró y observó el cielo, el clima había cambiado de nuevo, el viento se había apaciguado y aunque había comenzado a llover, era una lluvia normal, como cualquier otra.

El apocalipsis no comenzaría ese día.

—X—

Salir y pasear no era algo que tuviesen permitido, solo podían salir a lo que se les ordenaba, así que para poder disfrutar un poco de la vida, tenían que escabullirse de los guardias.

Sonrió dulce cuando vio la espalda del chico frente a ella, avanzó rápidamente y de forma silenciosa, abrazándolo por detrás y besando entre sus hombros.

—Pensé que no te reunirías conmigo –comentó.

—Tenía que esperar, papá estaba cerca y te vio salir también.

—Ya –comentó tranquilo –dime ¿qué has decidido?

—Bueno, he pedido una señal, por si lo que hacíamos no era una buena idea –se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que el cambio de clima te dijo que no.

—Por el contrario, como el apocalipsis no ha iniciado, he decidido decir acepto casarme contigo.


End file.
